RGB033: The Winged Legends
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3. Synopsis Team Rocket manages to build a device and, with all seven badges in place, an energy blast fuses Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno into one Pokémon. Red tries to fight back, but it is too powerful for him. However, he receives help from his friends, who send their aces to combat. Chapter Plot With the trouble at Silph Co., the Team Rocket grunts retreat. However, Brock appears before them, wanting to fight with Red, so his Onix tackles the grunts. He reports having secured the southern gates, while Misty tells she blocked off the northern ones. Erika tells she sealed off the western gates, so the grunts may not escape; they planned this attack, hoping Red and Blue may clear the situation, but did not tell them, else the plan might've been discovered by their enemy. Meanwhile, Green released a being, which fused Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno into one single Pokémon. Green goes into the room and falls unconscious. The fused Pokémon uses Thunder, Fire Spin and Blizzard, destroying a portion of the wall. Sabrina explains this fusion was the result of experiments done on Eevee, to use the power of three Pokémon at once and implented it on the three Legendary Birds. Red sends Ivysaur, who gets blown away. Sabrina tells the power of the badges was needed and since the other Gym Leaders were too powerful, they waited for Red and Blue to collect them. Sabrina is thankful, but wishes Red goodbye, ordering the fused Pokémon to attack. Sabrina lets Red know Team Rocket will take Pallet Town to use the land, to have that place "finally have a purpose". Red remembers Blue saying Pallet Town is the only unpolluted place from Team Rocket. So, Red sends Pika to fight, not wanting to give up on Pallet Town. Blue appears as well, who rescued Pallet Town's citizens and goes to fight "the twit" with Red by his side. However, the fused Pokémon knocks them down. Sabrina believes they are charming, maybe even as Giovanni. The fused Pokémon uses Gust, blowing Red and Blue. Sabrina cannot wait to tell the defeat of these two boys to Giovanni. Red notices the moon and wishes to use the Moon Stone, so takes it away from Green. He sees her Clefairy and uses it to evolve, who waves its finger. Pika uses Quick Attack to distract the fused Pokémon. Clefable used Metronome, which turns into Hyper Beam, Comet Punch and Fury Attack, making damage on the fused Pokémon. Blue explains Metronone chooses a random move to be activated. Red sees an exit, but Sabrina's fused Pokémon uses Sky Attack, crashing Red, Blue and Green out the window. Sabrina thinks they couldn't survive the fall, even feeling a bit of chill. However, Saur used the Vines to create a web, so the trio is saved. The fused Pokémon goes to use Sky Attack, so Green sends Blastoise, which stands in defense with Charizard and Ivysaur. The fused Pokémon goes to attack, so Charizard uses Flamethrower, Blastoise Hydro Pump and Ivysaur Vine Whip, the latter evolving. The building is nearly to be collapsed, so the trio orders the final attack on the fused Pokémon. With the combined powers, the fused Pokémon is defeated and Sabrina's knocked out. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are no longer combined and defuse. The building collapses, though Red notices the man he traveled to the Pewter Museum. Later, all grunts are captured, the leaders defeated and the Pokémon retrieved from the building. Red tries to find Green, who did not expect that Team Rocket would make a monster like that. Before leaving, Blue lets Red know he is expecting him to be at the Indigo League. Debuts Pokémon *Clefable (Green's) *Venusaur (Red's) Move *Gust *Fury Attack *Comet Punch *Sky Attack Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 3 chapters